Talk:Changing Armor System
Thanks to Yasas for setting this up. Personally, I think this setup is perfect for future inclusion of the Berserk Fury and Gairyuki. If someone adds that information before I do, I think the current format would suit it well. Since the information/stats for the Liger Zero Phoenix and Falcon are here, should we include those for the Schneider, Jager, and Panzer and future CASs? --Levells 01:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Go for it, not sure how long this page will last though... (Zoids Fanatic 01:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC)) :What makes you say that? Was there a similar existing page before Yasas made this? --Levells 02:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Well no, we just had a huge disscussion on if this page should be made. Then again, the Charged Particle Cannon page lived, so who knows. (Zoids Fanatic 02:03, July 16, 2010 (UTC)) :I don't have a problem with the existence of this page... but a couple of things. This looks like it was directly copied from the Liger Zero page (not a good idea). If the page is about CAS, than it should describe more about the Changing Armor System and less about LZero. I would go for an overview of the topic, then a heading called something like "CAS Equipped Zoids," with a brief description of each of the armor systems for that Zoid. Most of the relevant information is already covered on other pages. :One last thing, I'm moving this to "Changing Armor System" because we use the American spellings, and CAS can be redirected here.--Azimuth727 02:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. I only reformatted it, the information was already here. I'll see what I can do. So, keep it brief, like the Liger's CAS units are now and cut out the Anime/Battle Story? Or even more cut than they are now? --Levells 02:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I would cut the Anime and Battle Story Appearances sections completely. The tables for Falcon / Phoenix definitly need to go... I would change the names of the Schneider / Jager / Panzer sections so that they just say "Liger Zero ____", and cut down the info on Zero Falcon. I think that should do it for the LZero section.--Azimuth727 02:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll get on that starting tonight, It'll probably be touched up again tomorrow night with other appropriate Zoids. Thanks for the insight and heads up. And Zoids Fanatic, I'll keep that in mind. I was just trying to get this page sorted out and ready for more additions. I've read the discussion and I think I can make this work fine. I just need time to get it done. --Levells 02:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Really, the whole basis is that you want to create a new article with a little amount of coped data as possable, and have new data in it. Though this dosen't mean make up stuff. Also, if you are to add any new data in, make sure you can back it up, though thats only for a drastice change, like if you were to write out "later on in the series, Van and Fiona had a child" you would really need info to back that up. Now, if you were to do slight changes (like grammer, wording, things that are generally well known) then you more or less would not need to back it up. The whole point here is that when working on a article, try to use the least amount of coped data, and make sure to always have proof on any major changes to a article. (Zoids Fanatic 02:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC)) :Exactly. It makes us admin types happier :) Azimuth727 02:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) so is the page going to be kept? I never got around to making it cuz Leon kept saying he was gunna delete it, if it's going to stick around, I could rewrite and format it to... I dunno, stuff. You get the idea. XD Slax01 04:10, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :We have a page for Charged particle cannons and laser blades. I don't see why it wouldn't be kept.--Azimuth727 04:17, July 16, 2010 (UTC) The Proto zaber In zoids legacy's database the proto zaber's description is "developed for CAS research" should it be mentioned here even though it lacks any CAU. (also doesn't CAU stand for Changing Armor Unit?) 00:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC)cerberus CAU is a term coined in Fuzors (I think), in New Century Zero, it's called CAS. As for the battlestory, you got me. As for the Saber, I can't help you there. Though you might want to be carful in Legacy (but then again, how can you screw up a simple sentence. It's retorical, don't answer). (Zoids Fanatic 01:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC)) @Cerberus: I've added the info, because yeah, that's very relevant to this article, but I can't answer the CAU thing because my game is screwy and my Gustav is stuck, so I can't get back to town to check the shop (or other such menus). It would make sense to use CAS for the system name and CAU for the names of the units, the only reason I have used the terminology I have used is because I can't check due to the aforementioned bug. Either way, this article is a stub so any edits are appreciated. @:Fanatic if you have nothing useful to say, don't say anything. It may not cost you anything to spread misinformation and rumours, but it sure costs me- I intend to make this wiki good, so I have to check claims that are made. When you said "its coined in Fuzors", that's a claim that is very relevant to the article, so I have to go through every single episode of Fuzors to figure out whether you're mistaken or not. I have no intention of wasting my time doing that, so I will simply say that Dan in episode 3 makes no mention of the acronym "CAU" when talking about the Liger Zero's CASs. The next time you want to make a claim like that check your facts FIRST and for the love of god add a specific citation. It is a huge was of time and a potential source of misinformation if you don't. Slax01 01:30, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Fuzors didn't use the term CAU, it used "changing armor system" (and that episode is the only one where the armors are mentioned). Battle story does too. Anyone got a pic of the Saga 2 version of the Proto Zaber's stuff? (And if you can tell me what you want to check in Legacy, I'll look for my cart D:) Pointytilly 03:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC)